


Hopping Mad About You

by Xyriath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, Bunny Shiro (Voltron), Intersex Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy, Wolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: The fire of Shiro's hearth keeps him warm, his rabbit's den built to keep him safe and secure during his pregnancy.There is, of course, a troublesome wolf right outside, with a few things in mind to keep him even warmer





	Hopping Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarcellaEReeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaEReeves/gifts).



> Written for marcellaereeves for the Sheith Secret Santa 2018 exchange!! I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> (There will be art for this—check back on THURSDAY, Feb 17!!!)

The fire crackled in the hearth, warming Shiro’s fingers and slippered toes, luring him into a sleepy, pleasured daze.

He found it so easy to lose himself in tasks like knitting, the repetitive motions mindless and soothing, and he could feel both his eyelids and his ears drooping as the evening grew later.  He tried to keep awake, even nibbled on a few of his carrots for the energy, but the relaxing atmosphere had him succumbing to the siren’s call of sleep with a relentless, inexorable draw.

Shiro’s nose twitched a little, and he let out a soft, contented little sigh, fingers going still…

“ _Oh!_ ”

His eyes snapped open and he gasped, placing one hand over his round abdomen.  A little flutter of a thrill ran through him at the sensations, which lasted for a few seconds before going still.

“You guys are gonna be trouble, huh?”  He directed his wry tone towards the bump on his abdomen, a soft grin on his face. “Just like your dad.”

The words took a few moments to sink in, but when they did, he straightened with a gasp, long white ears standing at attention and listening intently.

“Your father!”

Shiro set his project, a near-finished tiny sweater, to the side, glancing at the tall grandfather clock in the den. Nearly nine! He lost track, and still, Keith was so late…

A noise broke through his reverie, and Shiro froze.

Every instinct in his mind screamed _danger!_  His nostrils flared, and a distinct scent lingered faintly in the air.

_A predator!_

Shiro stood immediately, springing towards the door—

A heavy form slammed into Shiro’s side, knocking him to the plush rug as Shiro let out a terrified yelp.  He curled up, lifting his arms to cover his head—and a warm pair of lips captured his own.

The rich, familiar, comforting scent flooded over Shiro.  Before he had even a moment longer to think, the split second of terror vanished immediately. On instinct, he leaned into the kiss, returning it with an unbridled fervor. Shiro's toes curled as he found the fear replaced with burning, unbridled desire.

After the several long moments it took for the kiss to end, Shiro's eyes fluttered open, meeting a pair of deep violet.

“Hi,” he breathed.

Another fervent kiss, though shorter this time, and the noise of a tail thumping against the carpet. At that, Shiro couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

“I missed you.” Keith's eyes met Shiro's again, and Shiro felt his heart leap.  The notion that, in his fear, he would fail to recognize the scent of his mate seemed so silly now.

“You were only gone for a few hours.”  Shiro grinned up at him.  “But I missed you, too.”

They both moaned as their lips met again, and Shiro found himself twining around Keith—more like a cat than a rabbit, though Keith ran his fingers across Shiro’s soft ears, drawing forth a shiver.

As Keith lowered his weight, however, Shiro’s moan turned into a displeased noise of discomfort.

“Mmph—wait!”  Shiro twisted back, cupping Keith’s face, and Keith stilled, though his black wolf’s ears lay flat back against his head in displeasure.  The distress in his expression nearly broke Shiro’s resolve, but he managed to gently push Keith away.

“Not here.”  He wriggled out from underneath a pouting Keith, pushing himself to his feet, though a little unsteadily.  Keith scrambled up right after him, taking his elbow until Shiro found his balance.  “Not while I’m this _pregnant._ ”

“Fine, _fine,_ ” Keith grumbled, pressing up against Shiro’s side.  “I scared you.  I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s all right.”  Shiro leaned into him.  The warm, cozy atmosphere of the den left a thrill tingling through his toes, and he bit his lip.

“...The bedroom will work, though.”

Keith’s eyes gleamed, fluffy tail now wagging hard enough to shake his frame.  “Yeah?”

Shiro grinned, then chuckled softly, nudging him in the direction of the room in question.  “Yeah.  Unless you’re too tired from getting us food…”

“No!” Keith blurted, hooking his arm in Shiro’s and taking charge.  Shiro grinned as he picked up on the immediate change in scent.

“Looking forward to having your way with me?” Shiro purred, pressing as much into him as he could as they hurried along.  “After all, it’s been a whole _five hours_ since we last—”

His words broke off into a yelp as he found himself pinned to the mattress, Keith between his knees, the heavy scent of arousal lingering in the air between them.  Keith’s fingers wasted no time in stripping the loose shirt from Shiro’s body.

“Five hours is too long,” Keith panted, running his hands down Shiro’s plush chest, squeezing indulgently at the pectorals.  The fingers dug into the skin, then tweaked at his sensitive nipples, leaving Shiro keening in pleasure.  “They’re getting bigger, huh?”  He lowered his head, and sharp fangs sank into the skin.

Shiro yelped at the mixture of pain and pleasure, reaching up to bury his fingers in Keith’s hair and yanking.  Though his neck, shoulders, chest, and unmentionable places all already had marks from similar bites, every time Keith left another on him, a thrill coursed through Shiro.  He wondered who might see it, the next time he gardened, went to market…

Keith’s hands fumbled at Shiro’s thighs, lifting them, lips sucking on a nipple for a few moments.

No milk, not yet, but Keith had yet to stop trying.

“Feels good,” Shiro panted, grinding forward, and Keith grinned ferociously, yanking down Shiro’s pants and lifting his legs to strip them off.  Shiro laughed, turning his head away with an embarrassed flush, and Keith ran his hand down the bump on Shiro’s stomach.

“How many, do you think?” he breathed, eyes shining with a predatorial gleam.

Shiro swallowed, and though his instincts screamed “danger,” the fear only mingled with his arousal for a thrill that had become a drug long ago.  “Five, maybe?”  He arched forward, pressing his stomach into Keith’s hands and earning himself a grin for his trouble.  He couldn’t keep track of how many times Keith had asked already, but each time he answered, he found himself hoping for more.

Keith growled, surging forward to kiss Shiro frantically as his hand slid between his thighs, teasing at his stiff cock, then sliding his fingers into the warmth behind it.

“Slick for me already?”  Keith thrust his fingers forward, filling Shiro, and Shiro gasped and ground down onto them.  Encouraged, Keith curled them, pressing up against that exquisite spot within—

Shiro cried out, a shudder rippling through him, and he squeezed around the fingers, knowing that they weren’t nearly as thick as what was to come, but desperate for something, _anything_ inside him anyway.

“Yes,” Shiro panted, thighs falling open as he bared himself to Keith, pulling him closer, the blood pounding in his ears, the need thumping along with it.  “Keith, _please!_ ”

“Fuck, I love having a mate who’s always in heat.”  With a pleased growl, he leaned in, sucking another mark into Shiro’s neck, spreading Shiro wide, thumb teasing at the bottom of Shiro’s cock.  “You need it, don’t you, baby?”

“I do!” Shiro cried, feeling the slickness coating him, Keith’s fingers sliding within him easily—far too easily.   _Not enough!_  “Need it so bad… please, Keith… want your cock…  Want you to knot me, breed me—”

Keith exhaled raggedly, ears tilted forward as he took in the sight of Shiro below him, as if presented with a sumptuous feast.

“Already bred you, baby.”  Keith withdrew his fingers, and Shiro shuddered at the obscene, wet noise they made.  “Bred you good—look at you, all big and round, swelling with my pups…”  He lowered his head, licking down Shiro’s chest to his navel, then below.

A flutter through Shiro’s stomach, and he gasped again.

“Can feel ‘em,” Shiro panted, writhing beneath Keith’s weight.  “God, I love being full like this—want you to fill me up.  Make me even bigger.  Come inside me ‘til I can’t move— _aah!_ ”

On their way out, Keith’s fingers teased even lower, dipping slightly into Shiro’s ass, and the unexpected penetration threw him, left him speechless for a few moments.  Keith took the distraction as an opportunity to strip in record time, tossing his clothes to Shiro’s clean floor.  Not that Shiro had the wherewithal to care at the moment.

So he did the one thing he could:

“ _Please!_ ”

“I got you, baby,” Keith crooned, hoisting Shiro’s legs up, the ankles hooking over Keith’s shoulders.  “You’re gonna be good for me, right?”

At Shiro’s frantic nod, Keith thrust home.

Shiro keened again, almost wailing, as Keith’s thick cock impaled him fully.  No matter how many times they did this, the girth always shocked him, so much bigger than anything else Shiro had ever felt.

Already, Shiro felt Keith’s knot threatening to swell, lock them together, the thickness pressing up against inside him so perfectly.  But Keith contained himself just as he always did, drawing back and thrusting forward, drawing a cry from Shiro’s lips.

“ _More!_ ” he begged, some of the last words he’d be able to speak before losing the capability altogether.  “Keith—”

Keith picked up his pace, thrusting with a relentless power, so hard that Shiro’s teeth clicked together,  It stretched him open, almost more than he could bear, taking everything that Shiro had to offer and more.

They rutted together with a frantic energy that Shiro would never get used to; he continued to cry out at every thrust, the size nearly unbearable.

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith gasped, the words curling straight into Shiro’s bones.  “Fuck, Shiro, look at you—big and swelling with my pups—you’ve never been more gorgeous—”

Shiro let out another strangled cry, reveling in the sensation of being owned, of being claimed, of his mate taking him apart, knowing that this would be only the first of many, many times tonight.

“Like that.”  Keith continued to pant, and in the desperation, Shiro’s chest swelled with affection, with love, head spinning with the desire and energy and devotion of Keith, within Shiro in more ways than one.

“Keith,” Shiro managed, a desperate croak, and Keith surged down, heedless of the bump between him, and kissed him with a mindless desperation.

The pleasure surged through him, a live wire of frantic energy, driving him close to the edge alongside Keith.  They clutched to each other and accepted the entropy, allowing it to pull them under, drive them together, pull them over—

The ecstasy coursed through him—through _them_ —as they finally reached that precipice and plunged down together, willing participants in a simultaneous destruction and rebirth.

As the bliss roared through him, as the bliss faded, as the remnants rang through his ears, the thickness of Keith’s knot swelled within him, stretching him nearly past bearable.

The two of them crooned softly against each other as warmth flooded into Shiro, filling his abdomen.  A kiss pressed sloppily against Shiro’s lips, and he groaned.

“Wow,” he panted, once his mind had settled enough to form speech again.  Keith still rested within him, thick and warm, his weight resting on Shiro’s abdomen.

As he opened his eyes, he met a gaze of tired violet watching him with a sleepy satisfaction.

They didn’t speak, not for several moments, but though he was too tired for arousal, Shiro couldn’t help the overwhelming affection that washed over him, and he sank into it with utter contentment.  He reached up to cup Keith’s face, running a thumb across his cheek, then pulled him down for another kiss.

Keith hummed as he nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, the scent of satisfied wolf filling the air.

“Maybe I should keep you pregnant all the time,” he slurred into the skin, and Shiro couldn’t help the tired giggle that escaped.

“Do you have any idea what we’d do with that many kits?” he teased, running a hand up Keith’s back, knowing that a content mate was the best thing in the world for him right now.

“No.”  Keith’s mumble sounded a little petulant, and Shiro just snorted.

“Well, we’ll talk about it in the morning.  Okay, baby?”

With a contented sigh, Keith shifted closer, tail thumping the mattress with two tired wags.

“Okay.”


End file.
